


The Break Up

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon deal with breaking up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I got stuck with the other fanfic, so I went soul-searchingn (basically just wallowed in self pity and pulled my hair cos I cant come up with anything that I think is 'enough') and voila, this was the labor of my crisis. I hope you like it.
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel my gusto to write and are very much appreciated. 😍 
> 
> [Fanfic also posted on Twitter/very short updates every monday, wednesday and friday]
> 
> If and only if you want to hit me up I'm here: https://curiouscat.me/kwonlegend

Five years…. Five years down the drain.

The house they once lived in, lively and full of love, hugs and kisses, dreams of years of staying together now full of nothing but resentment, anger, jealousy and all the ugly emotions a couple could have after a bad break up.

Jihoon didn't know how they came to this; how he and Soonyoung— soulmates, love of each other's lives came to such a painful end. An end neither of them imagined when they were both lying on their bed, fingers tangled talking about their future together.

"I don't want this anymore, Jihoon." Soonyoung said, trying his hardest to keep his voice firm, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm tired…"

Soonyoung sat on the couch—the couch they once cuddled in, watching TV shows they both liked, giggling at the funny parts and crying at the sad parts. Jihoon faintly remembered the moments they kissed and said I love you's whilst sitting there, but not it was different—too different, too painful and he couldn't handle it. All the beautiful memories suddenly replaced by sadness.

Jihoon didn't ask why. Jihoon didn't ask anything at all. He let he silence engulf the both of them.

He sat on the floor, rubbing a hand on his face. There's no way he can fix this now. He had to fix this. He had to find a way to keep them together.

"Just give me two weeks…" Soonyoung said, voice finally breaking. "Two weeks and you'll never see my face again."

Jihoon sat there, mouth agape and all he can hear was his heart shattering to the ground.

The thing with Jihoon was he couldn't let go so easily—not when it had so much impact, so much meaning to him for such a long time. He always found the good in all situations, the countless possibilities. Maybe all the love has faded, but there's still something in there that he wanted to salvage. He didn't want things to end with Soonyoung in such a negative note. He couldn't lose him, he couldn't imagine a life without Soonyoung in it—after all, he was his best friend before all of this happened.

He stood up from where he was seated on the floor, jaw firmly set and he looked at Soonyoung, pain engulfing his entire being. He couldn't take this, he couldnt take to look at him without breaking down so Jihoon slowly stepped back and headed to his room, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

—

_**From: Jihoon,12:36AM** _

> Jeonghan-hyung...

> It hurts....


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung left before the sun rose. It was better, he couldn't take seeing Jihoon's face, not right now... Not when it still made him want to break down and feel worthless just looking at him. Five years, thats how long they've been together—five years that were built on dreams and promises. Neither of them thought it would end like this. Sure there were rough times but they always, always calmly talk it out and solve it. But Jihoon had been more aloof the past few months, barely acknowledging Soonyoung's existence, let alone acknowledging that he was a part of his life and was someone he could share his troubles with, if there were any.

All Soonyoung really wanted was to talk it out—try and be honest with each other, just like before, but Jihoon would brush him off as soon as he started talking, slamming the door behind him or walking out as soon as he heard Soonyoung breathed.  
That's when he finally said he'd had enough.  
He knew when he isn't wanted and he wouldn't try and push himself to be wanted. He wasn't the type to beg.

Honestly, he wanted to be angry at Jihoon—for making him feel like he didn't do enough, for just pouring his heart out on his work and barely giving Soonyoung the time that he deserved, for making Soonyoung a doormat rather than a partner he could share his life with. But he couldn't bring himself to. He said he could do this. He knew there could be consequences and here it was. There was no sense in being angry at Jihoon, not when he'd accepted this—Jihoon—with all of his heart and pledged to be ready for anything.

Little did he know.

"Soonyoung." Wonwoo said shaking him from his reverie, and to his surprise, his friend was already dabbing tears from his eyes with his barehands.

Soonyoung sniffled, embarrassed at how his emotions got the better of him and thanked the heavens that the studio was still deserted. His dance class didn't start until nine in the morning. "I'm sorry, Won."

Wonwoo pursed his lips and spread his arms out to offer a hug. There were no perfect words to comfort someone, and sometimes what you need is just for someone to embrace all your sadness until it temporarily went away.. "C'mere."

Soonyoung whimpered and wrapped his arms around his friend. They hug until Soonyoung's sobs turned into little sniffles and he was thankful that Wonwoo was there, otherwise he wouldn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was rather uneventful. Jihoon tried to distract himself, facing his computer to try and compose, come up with a beat, a melody, a tune...

Nothing.

Jihoon received a text from a few of his friends, asking if he was okay, if he wanted to get some fresh air or if he wanted someone to talk to to which he ignored, not because he wanted but because he couldn't bring himself to explain what just happened to them yet. 

He looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost one in the morning and Soonyoung hadn't come home yet. He usually came home early before Jihoon could so he could give him a welcome kiss, a warm hug that was accompanied by a comforting "You worked hard today, love"… and… and it's been months since Soonyoung initiated that—months since Jihoon started pushing him away, acting as if he was invincible, giving one word response to Soonyoung's concerns regarding his work and his well being.

The corner of Jihoon's eyes stung and he wished his brain didn't conjure sweet memories so much because it made him feel like an asshole, it pained his heart so much knowing no one will love him and tolerate him the way Soonyoung did, knowing that he will never find a love greater than what he had with Soonyoung.

He buried his face in his hands and let out an unexpected sob, one he's kept and tried to suppress since this morning. He let the tears flow, let everything out and hoped that the pain would subside even just for a bit.

That night he fell asleep on his desk and maybe it was just a dream, his wishful thinking, that a warm, fuzzy blanket—one that looks exactly like what Soonyoung bought him for their anniversary—had been draped over him.


End file.
